The present invention is directed toward a holder for breakable karate boards and more particularly toward such a device which is capable of selectively holding a single board or a plurality of boards and which is adjustable so that the board can be tilted at an upward or downward angle. The entire holder is also movable upwardly and downwardly to adjust the height of the board above the ground.
In the practice of karate and other similar martial arts, a common exercise consists of the breaking of boards with a person's hand or foot. This is generally accomplished by one or more other persons holding a common wooden board for the karate student to strike. Recently, reusable boards have been developed which are comprised of two interfitting board halves.
The difficulties with the foregoing arrangement are obvious. First, the karate student cannot practice alone but must have at least one other person available to hold the board. Secondly, it is difficult for others to steadily and securely hold the board in the proper position which can result in injury to the student.
Mechanical devices for holding a board have been proposed. One such device is described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,646. The device shown therein includes a frame which is adapted to be mounted to a wall and which also includes a pair of spaced apart channel members which are adapted to hold a single board therein in a substantially vertical position. While this device solves some of the problems of manually holding the board, it is still deficient in that no means are provided for holding more than a single board nor can the position of the board be adjusted either vertically or at an angle to the vertical.
Another proposed device for holding boards is shown on Page 18 of the January 1976 issue of Black Belt magazine. This device is comprised of a relatively simple U-shaped frame which is adapted to be mounted on a wall or floor and which also has opposed channel members for holding a board therein. One of the side walls of each of the upper and lower channel members, however, is movable so that up to six boards can be held. Again, however, no means are provided for adjusting the height of the board or the angular orientation thereof.